


John Watson, Sapiosexual

by Breath4Soul



Series: Logolepsy: (n.) An obsession with words [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attraction, Deductions, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pining John, Poor John, Seduction, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, We Just Love Each Other, We belong together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/pseuds/Breath4Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_______________________<br/><b>Sapiosexual:</b> (n) One who is attracted to or aroused by intelligence in others.<br/>______________________________</p><blockquote>
  <p>The man almost vibrated. He all but radiated brilliance and in that moment it became painfully clear to John that he was no longer in control of his body; adrenaline flowing, heart racing, blood pumping, mouth spewing praise.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson, Sapiosexual

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love words and when I came across this word I knew it fit John's attraction to Sherlock perfectly.

John couldn't help himself. He knew he was gaping; his mouth was hanging open, his lips wet from his tongue having darted out of its own volition, his heart beating tacitly in his chest as he tried to keep up with the dizzying stream of thought pouring out this anomaly of a man. 

Their first night together Sherlock had told John what he needed from him, (without telling him because that's the way it worked with Sherlock); _‘that's the frailty of genius, John, it needs an audience’_. Since then John had always been willing to be that audience for the spectacle that was Sherlock and John couldn't help but think that perhaps the man knew as much. The way Sherlock stood sometimes, as if inviting admiration. The way he looked at John when he concluded, waiting, anticipating his reaction. He seemed to know John was utterly entranced.

Sherlock was so alive when he laid it all out. It was like a fervent, passionate, full body, one man performance. It was an elegant and somehow desperate dance to bridge the gap between his world, the world in his head, and the reality the rest of the ‘ordinary people’ existed within. The man almost vibrated. He all but radiated brilliance and in that moment it became painfully clear to John that he was no longer in control of his body; adrenaline flowing, heart racing, blood pumping, mouth spewing praise.

Something changed in him. 

Irene Addler had said it, “Smart is the new sexy.”


End file.
